Demon Days Live at the Manchester Opera House
Demon Days Live at the Manchester Opera House (also known as Demon Days LIVE) is a recording of the Gorillaz live performance of their 2005 album, Demon Days. The performance took place in November 2005 at the Manchester Opera House in Manchester, England. [http://www.gorillaz-unofficial.com/manchester/index.html Gorillaz-Unofficial minisite: Live in Manchester] Along with the live recording of the concert, the DVD also features the visual animations used during the performance. Release dates AUSTRALIA: 26/03/2006 UK/EUROPE: 27/03/2006 JAPAN: 29/03/2006 US: 04/04/2006 Additional Songs Aside from the live versions of the entire Demon Days album, two additional songs were feature in the concert; a live version of "Hong Kong" and an instrumental performance of Latin Simone (¿Que Pasa Contigo?) accompanied by in-studio recordings of Ibrahim Ferrer. Latin Simone was featured as tribute to Ibrahim, who passed away the August prior to the concert of multiple organ failure at the age of 78. Versions There are two versions of the DVD; the Standard edition and Deluxe edition. However, both versions of the DVD feature the same digital content. Standard Edition There are two different versions of the DVD that were released; a Standard edition and a Deluxe edition. The Standard edition consists of the disc and the disc box. Deluxe Edition The Deluxe edition features a jewel case for the DVD, an extended booklet, and a black-and-white colored design on the disc instead of the standard red-and-black design. Trivia * During the live performance, a puppet version of 2-D and Murdoc sat on the private balcony of the opera house where they made commentaries and comedic banter in between each song performance as well as host the live stream of the concert featured on MSN Music. The two puppets were inspired by the characters, Statler and Waldorf from The Muppets. * For unknown reasons, the 2-D and Murdoc puppets are never acknowledged in the DVD, however, they can be briefly seen in some panning camera shots either laughing or having popcorn fights. In addition, footage of the puppet duo and their antics at the concert were not featured on any Gorillaz DVD until the release of the Phase Two: Slowboat To Hades DVD. It is also worth noting that what footage of them present at the concert is completely different from the segments featured as part of the MSN Music stream. The reason as to why the footage of the puppets was not featured with any other official pieces of the band's media is unknown. One theory is that the recorded segments of the puppets were actually from the live performance at the Apollo Theater in Harlem. * During the performance of "All Alone", Roots Manuva stumbled on most of his verses which he substituted with "clicks" to avoid throwing off the tempo of the song or halting it altogether. Roots Manuva received a reasonable amount criticism for his performance during the concert as it was the * During the credits, the microphones for the concert were left active while audience members exited the building. Turning up the audio volume loud enough, individual conversations and chatter amongst the crowd can clearly be heard. Live Show References Category:Live Performances Category:DVDs Category:Phase 2 Category:Gorillaz Category:Music